


I Can’t Hurt You

by elleggg75



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleggg75/pseuds/elleggg75
Summary: Dipper and Mabel move in with Stan after their parents die from a freak accident, and just when Dipper thinks things can’t get any worse, he comes face to face with Bill and destroys him. Dipper thinks it’s all over with but when Dipper finds a boy in the woods in the exact same place as Bill, things get weirder and weirder. Dipper and the boy form a deep bond but things aren’t all that they seem when tragedy strikes Dipper once again. Will he have to hurt the person he deeply loves? Or will the tragedy overtake them and destroy them all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to not really show Stans brother in this that much? Just decided to do classic characters

There he was. That stupid yellow triangle that seemed to always ruin our lives—and on a day like this even!! It was me and Mabel’s 15th birthday. We had been celebrating with Stan and Soos In the Mystery Shack, trying to cheer us up after all that had happened with... when Bill’s voice echoed through the House.   
“I told you I’d be back.” He said. My hand immediately clutched Mabel’s. How did he even know we were back in town yet? How did he know we weren’t staying with some other relative after the disaster he evoked.   
Something began banging on the door. Did Bill summon zombies? Mummies? Weird cult members? What was it this time?  
And then I saw it—more like them—the gnomes. Bill must have possessed them or something because they were going insane. Their eyes were glowing and they were surrounding the mystery shack. They banged on the windows without ceasing. Their tiny little fingers clawing at the wood paneling outside.   
“What do we do?!” Soos shouted.   
I pulled out the 3rd journal quick as a flash. I had almost memorized the entire book as it was but in a time like this you couldn’t be too sure.   
“Dipper their gonna break in!” Mabel shouted. She was right. I could hear the glass begin to crack. Any moment they would—too late.   
“To the basement!” Stan said. He typed in the code and the vending machine opened just as the possessed gnomes were beginning to pile in through the windows like water from a leaky faucet. The four of us ran in and shut the door behind us. I knew it wouldn’t hold them for long though.   
“Dipperrrr,” Bill’s voice echoed ominously.   
“Dipper, the journal, look in the journal!” Mabel insisted.   
I scanned the tattered pages, flipping and thumbing through words I had read a thousand times. For some reason I just couldn’t get a handle on what they meant though. My brain was malfunctioning. The fear of what Bill would do to me—to us. After he killed our parents...I just couldn’t seem to...shake that fear. The dread that always nagged at me even in the quietest of times. The sound of Mabel’s muffled cries at night when she thought I was asleep. You just can’t forget something like that.   
“I-I can’t do it!” I shouted, my hands shaking.   
“Dipper you’ve done this a thousand times, c’mon, you can do it!” Stan protested.   
“Nothing-nothing’s coming to me!”  
The sound of medal scraping together echoed in the basement. You could hear tiny little screams coming from the top.   
“Mabel, stay behind me!” I said.   
“But Dipper—“  
“I’ll protect you Mr. Pines!” Soos shouted, rising to the challenge in a more than dramatic way. Stan only rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. You could hear the tiny footsteps multiple into a loud thunderous noise. They tumbled out of the door way, eyes glowing, foaming at the mouth, seething, pushing each other back and forth to get closer like they were craving fresh meat—which last I checked they were vegetarians...  
My heart rate was picking up. If I was suppose to do anything this would be the moment to do it.   
“BILL!” I yelled, clutching my fists. “STOP THIS!”   
I didn’t expect it to work, I didn’t even expect it to be intimidating, but the gnomes just stopped dead in their tracks and suddenly disappeared.   
“Very good!” Bill started clapping, the yellow triangle coming into view. “Now come and get me.”  
“AHHH!” I woke up screaming. I looked around quickly—I was in our bedroom.   
“Dipper! Are you okay?” Mabel asked, sleepy eyed but ready to respond.   
“Uh-yea just...crazy dream...go back to sleep.” I tried for a laugh but only got a short chuckle.   
Mabel rolled back over, cuddling Waddles closer. I sighed and laid back in my bed, the sight of Bill sending chills to the bone. It seemed so real...  
“I am real.” A voice whispered.   
“What?!”  
“Come find meeeeee,”  
He was...calling to me. Another try at possessing my body? He couldn’t be as stupid as to think I’d fall for that again. But...it was tempting just to see what he wanted. Plus I couldn’t have him whispering crap like that in my ear 24/7. I rose to my feet quietly, tugging my hat down over my hair, grabbing the journal and a flashlight, and heading off down the stairs. Stan had fallen asleep in his chair watching that detective duck or whatever that show was called. I opened the creaky door, careful not to make that much sound, and found myself outside. A nice cool breeze wafted through the air. The smell of pine trees kept tugging at my senses. I had never really been afraid of the dark until that night we came home with Grunkle Stan from the Diner and found some cops from our home town there waiting for us. We stepped out of the car, it was a chilly night and it seemed darker than it ever had before. They sat us down and told us the news about our parents. A car crash. There was a flash of light and they couldn’t see apparently. A flash of yellow light...Bill. I knew it was him, we all knew. He’d said he’d wanted revenge. He’d said he’d get me one way or another.   
“Closer” his voice echoed from the woods.   
“St-stop playing games with me, Bill. Just tell me what you want.” I said, stepping deeper into a patch of trees.   
A deep hysterical laugh made its way around the forest. It made my stomach roll as I clutched my flashlight tighter. I suddenly came to a clearing. There was a small cave I hadn’t explored before and a long log sitting next to it covered in moss. My flashlight passed over the entirety of the log and I jumped when I saw Bill just sitting there.   
“Hey kid!” He said, crossing his tiny stick legs.   
“Agh!!” I shouted, almost dropping my flashlight.   
“Aw, calm down, what’s so scary about a yellow triangle?!”  
“It’s scary when you whisper words in my ear and lead me into a forest!!”   
“I mean, true, but I was only being dramatic. Come onnnn you understand right?”  
“No! I don’t! What do you want Bill?! Haven’t you taken enough?!”  
“I haven’t taken anything! You know that accident wasn’t my fault! Your dad was probably just a clumsy driver I’d say.”  
“No! You did this!”  
“You two really are quite the pair!” A snarky voice said.   
My neck snapped to where it was coming from—I definitely recognized it.  
“Gideon?!”  
But of course. Bill couldn’t even be here without a contract. Gideon must have summoned him.   
“So it was you who killed my parents...?”  
“Come now Dipper, everyone knows no one murdered your parents! Your just looking for excuses and people to blame.”  
My head was spinning. But if Bill wasn’t here for my parents than what was he here for?   
“Why’d you summon him?” I snapped back.   
Gideon’s tubby little figure waddled over to the floating triangle and walked around him satisfied.   
“You see, I finally did it. With the help of one of these here journals,” he pulled out the first book—he must have stolen it. “I have done something your uncle never has. I’ve out-tricked the trickster.” He grinned. Bill suddenly looked sullen. “With the help of this stone, Bill’s fate rests in my hands and there’s nothing he can do about it. I make him do whatever I want!” He laughed annoyingly.   
He pulled out the stone he must have been referring to. It radiated power and glowed like nothing I had ever seen before.   
“Where’d you get that?!” I snapped.   
“Never you mind.” Gideon smiled smugly.   
“Gideon, give it here! Bill is dangerous and-and a lot of people could get hurt.”  
“That’s what I’m counting on!”  
“Gideon, no, you have to give it here so we can destroy it!” I said, putting out my hand.   
“You think I went to all this trouble just for it to be thrown away?! No thank you!”  
I had no other choice. However much it pained me to do it (actually it didn’t pain me at all) I tackled Gideon to the ground. Bill just kinda stood there, I guess waiting for orders. He didn’t exactly look anxious to help save the person who trapped his existence into that stone.   
“Bill!” Gideon shouted, kicking and screaming. “Bill, do—“ I put my hand over his mouth, if he couldn’t give Bill orders than Bill wasn’t a threat. I tried grabbing at the stone, but with my knees pinning Gideon to the ground and my other hand wrapped around his mouth, it was hard to get a firm grip on it.   
“Just give it here!!” I shouted in frustration.   
Gideon was wiggling around so much I couldn’t hold on much longer. One knee slipped off his chest and he kicked me. I fell down onto his stomach and somehow the stone went flying out of his hand—unfortunately it didn’t land in my hand either.   
“I’ll take that!” Bill said cheerfully.   
“NO!” I shouted.   
Bill began floating over to the woods. The stone was no where in sight, so who ever found it first was essentially the winner.   
“Give the stone back Pines!” Gideon barked in his whiny voice.   
“I don’t have it, Gideon! None of us do!”  
His face went to panic mode. If Bill got a hold of it there’s no telling what he would do to us. But one things for sure, neither one of us would be making any contracts with him anymore.  
Suddenly my eyes spotted it—the stone! It was right there! Unfortunately so did Gideon. We made eye contact the sped towards the glowing orb. I kicked his leg out from under him but he grabbed mine as he lay on the ground. I landed on my stomach with a jolt of my body. My fingers were so close to the stone if only Gideon would just let go!   
“Gideon we’re both gonna die if Bill gets this!! Let go!”  
“Never!”  
My fingers were almost there. I clawed at the dirt, trying to pull from and kick myself out of Gideon’s grasp—he was a lot stronger than he looked. Then I saw him. Bill. He was coming. His eye stared at us as he floated over hastily. Just a little bitter further. Just a little bit.   
“Almost. There—got it!” My fingers finally grasped the stone and I kicked my way free from Gideon’s grasp.   
“NO!” Gideon yelled.   
“Ah-ha!” I smiled.   
Bill stopped dead in his tracks. And knowing what I might do to him, Gideon retreated into the woods. “This isn’t over!” He yelled. Lucky for him I wasn’t exactly in the mood for seeking revenge. At least not today.   
“And now. It’s time to finally put an end to you.” I said, raising the stone up above my head.   
“Listen kid, I think you’ve got me all wrong, I think we should you know, maybe work this out! Right? Right?! C’mon!”  
“Not now, not ever!” I spat.   
I raised the stone higher above my head,  
“Wait!” He screeched.   
But I didn’t. I couldn’t afford to. I threw the stone down as hard as I could and it shattered into a million pieces, a light glow escaping the once beautiful crystal. Bill’s form began dribbling down into the bushes. The glowing yellow color was fading.   
“I’ll never be truly dead, Dipper.” His last words echoed in my ear as his form completely disappeared.   
I gave out a sigh, trying to blink the sleep from my eyes and collapsed onto a nearby log. Maybe this would finally be over...maybe things would get back to normal??? However unlikely that was, I wanted to believe it with all my heart. I mean at least give me the occasional goblin or two that I can defeat. Maybe even a zombie or something like that, but no more Bill’s—PLEASE.   
I was getting up to leave when I heard something. A moan, I think.   
“Is somebody there?” I called out.   
“H-help, I-“  
I didn’t expect to hear anyone’s voice, I was completely shocked. What if they had seen me and Bill and Gideon! I didn’t want the police to get involved again like they had before. There was too much going on as it was. But I couldn’t just leave someone who was asking for help out in the woods all alone. What was I suppose to do?  
“Where are you? Call out and I’ll find you!”  
“O-over here,” they said. The voice was soft and sounded hurt and weak.   
“I’m coming, just hold on!”  
I made my way over to the bushes where Bill had disappeared and right in his spot was a small boy about my age huddled up and shivering. My heart jumped up in my throat. It was pumping faster now as Bills last words echoed in my head. Who was this? And why was he only wearing underwear and a tank? And then I realized...that wasn’t a tank top. Inscribed on the kids back was a large circle with strange markings all around it that I had only seen in Grunkle Fords journals. And in the center of the circle...a stupid yellow triangle with a top hat.


	2. Chips and Soda

“Who-who are you?” He said. But the question just seemed to pass me over. I couldn’t take my eyes off the boy. He looked so gentle and soft. His voice was soothing and kind. He was the total opposite of Bill. The Bill I knew. Was this I trick? Was Bill going to suddenly jump out of nowhere and take over my body again? How had this happened? Bill couldn’t take on another form could he? I thought he could only possess people to do that, and I had never even seen this guy before.   
“Bill?” The word slipped from my lips.   
“How-how do you know my name.” The boy asked scooting back in the grass and looking terrified. Somehow I couldn’t be mad at him. He was just as scared as I was.   
“Are you...the Bill?”   
“I’m-I’m just Bill.”  
He had no idea what I was talking about.   
“What happened to you?” I asked.   
“Tell me who you are first.” He said sternly.   
“My names Dipper.” I said, trying for a smile to make him feel more comfortable. “Can you—can you tell me what happened to you? Are you okay?”   
He looked so helpless. How could I even act like I didn’t care? This wasn’t Bill. Bill was confident and cocky. He was reckless and abusive. This kids personality didn’t rub off on me and leave a bad taste in my mouth like Bill’s did. It wasn’t even close. Suddenly I thought back to when Bill had possessed my body. What if...what if this poor kid was possessed by Bill in a different way than I was?   
“I-i don’t really know, I just...it feels like I’ve woken up from a long nap or something, I...Where am i?”  
“Gravity Falls, is this where you’re from? Are you from around here?”  
“It doesn’t sound familiar...I don’t know. Wait a second my mom. My mom where is she?!” He started to look panicked and frantically examined the area.   
“What’s her name?”  
“Sylvia. My moms name is Sylvia. She’s sick and...wait...it’s-it’s coming back to me. The-the triangle.”  
“Bill! What do you know about Bill?!”  
“Is that the triangles name too?”  
“Yeah! Do you remember him? Did he do something to you?!”  
“DIPPER!” I voice called out. Mabel. Damn right when I was getting through to him!  
“DIPPER WHERE ARE YOU?!”  
“Just a minute!” I shouted. “Bill, stay here, you can hide inside that cave over there for now, got it? Just stay here for now. I’ll be back with some clothes and food I promise. And we’ll figure out what happened to your mom.”  
“But—“  
“Don’t worry, I just have to check in with my sister.”   
He looked more scared than ever but I had to go and make sure Mabel wouldn’t find him—at least not yet. I felt as though she wouldn’t understand entirely and the kid was already scared enough as it was. Adding another person to the mix wouldn’t be good.   
“Dipper, there you are!”  
“Hahaheyyy sis! What’s ya doing there?” I laughed awkwardly, trying to look casual as I leaned on a tree.   
“Your acting weird. Is there something I should know about?” She asked, tapping her chin like she always did.   
“No! I was just...taking a leak—haha!”  
“You do know Grunkle Stan has a bathroom inside, right?”  
“Um...right!”  
“Whatever, you’re such a dork.” She rubbed some sleep out of her eyes. “I’m going back to bed.”  
“Alrighty, sweet dreams! I’ll just...stay out here a little longer I guess, haha”   
“Don’t let the dwarfs get you!” She called out as she headed in the door.   
I waited just enough to where I knew she was up the stairs and ran as quietly as I could into the shack. I quickly grabbed some food—a bag of chips and a can of Pitt soda. It wasn’t much but it would do for now.   
“Clothes, clothes.” I muttered to myself. I couldn’t get any of my own clothes from upstairs or else I would disturb Mabel. There was a large coat on the coat rack that caught my eye. It was a cottony texture that had a red flannel pattern on it with big brown buttons. It would do for now as I couldn’t get to any others. I ran out the door and into the woods. It was beginning to rain—great. I found him there in the cave huddled up and shaking.   
“Here, I brought some chips and some soda. Put this jacket around you, it will keep you warm.” I smiled. He took the coat before anything else and wrapped it around his thin, pale figure. The sleeves came down way over the end of his arms and it shielded my eyes from those glaring tattoos of his.   
“It’s-it’s really soft!” He smiled. His eyes glowed gold in the dark. They were breathtaking yet somehow very dangerous looking.   
“What-um-what are these?” He asked, taking the bag of chips and the can.   
“It’s, um, it’s chips?”  
“What are...chips?”  
“You mean to tell me you’ve never had chips before?” I laughed, expecting him to be joking but his expression stayed the same.   
“Um,” I coughed. “Chips are basically just potatoes.”  
“Oh! I love potatoes!” He smiled.   
“Great!”  
After a long struggle I ended up just opening up the bag for him before he flung them everywhere. He took one out. After examining them, he laid one in his mouth.   
“It’s really—really salty. That’s not a potato. This doesn’t taste like a potato.” He said dissatisfied. I could only laugh.   
“Yea I guess your right.” I gave one last chuckle. “Once they’ve been deep fried long enough I guess they lose their ‘potato’ taste.”  
“And what’s this?” He asked, picking up the Pitt.   
“Well, it’s soda. But if you haven’t heard of chips you probably haven’t heard of soda.”  
Seriously where had his kid come from?  
I opened it up for him and handed it back.   
“Just take a sip.”  
He nodded and pulled it closer to his lips. He barely got enough to wet his tongue when his eyes lit up and his coat sleeve started flapping up and down.   
“It’s so bubbly!!” He smiled excitedly. “It’s-its really strong! It kinda tickles my tongue!” He laughed, a sweet sound. His childlike attitude only made me laugh more. He was so cute when he got excited.   
“Yeah, it’s my Grunkles favorite kind.” He smiled.   
“Grunkle?”  
“Grunkle Stan. He’s our uncle.”  
“I see.” He nodded. “Do you live with him?”   
I was about to say ‘only over the summer’ but that wasn’t true now was it...sure I loved the thought of spending time with my friends and Grunkle Stan and playing detective with all the mysteries this town always had to offer, but it wasn’t the same knowing you had no parents to ever go back to. This was it. This was our life now.   
“Dipper?”   
“Yeah...yeah I live with him. You know what, I’m getting um...kinda tired. I think I might know a place for you to sleep if you wanna come with me.”  
“Okay.” He nodded. “Did I-did I say something wrong?”  
“No! You’re fine! It’s just me, I’m sorry. Here come on, the rain’s starting to let up.”  
“Can I bring my soda?” He asked excitedly.   
“Sure.” I laughed.   
He grabbed the can in his coat covered hand and grabbed onto my hand with the other. The gesture was unexpected and surprised me. I looked down at our hands intertwined and looked back up at his face—his eyes glowing and his hair waving in the slight wind. And it was then that I knew. I knew for sure. That Bill couldn’t ever lie in that beautiful shell of a person. They were too pure, too kind, too beautiful.   
“Come on Bill.” I smiled. I usually couldn’t say that name without having a chill run down my side but this time it was different. The name had taken on a whole different meaning. And as I led Bill—a barefoot, pale boy with bright gold eyes and wavy gold hair wrapped in an oversized coat holding onto my hand, we walked into the shack I couldn’t help but think how different I thought this day would go. I never knew how my life would change after that night...

NOTE: (spoilers) like I said before I’m not really sticking with all the things that happened once gravity falls ended. For example Gideon being good again and Soos having the shack and Grunkle Ford and Stan going off on adventures. Just wanted to clear that up and make sure everyone was informed. Thanks for the feedback and kudos! Also special thanks to DiamondASL thanks so much for the commenttttt!!! I hope you like it I love hearing from you!


End file.
